Love and Surveillance Cameras
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: NOT about the Digimon Anime! Digimon World: Dusk fanfic. A Night Crow tamer is in love... and a certain Light Fang tamer decides he needs to know ALL about it.


Again, NOT a Digimon anime fic!

AN: DM here, I'm writing random things because my imagination won't let me do anything else. Anyway, here's a Digimon World: Dusk fanfic--and you don't really have to have played the game to enjoy.

Important! Lady Char is the name given to the Night Crow female main character. (Yes, I name ALL my video game characters Char. ALL of them.)

---

Love and Surveillance Cameras

by Dark Mrowlidash

---

"I'm really shy, Shalux! I can't just walk up and give it to him!"

An exasperated Lucemon stood before the Night Crow Tamer, who looked to be on the verge of breakdown... "Would you like one of us to deliver it for you, milady?"

"No, no! That would ruin the personal touch... I don't know what to do..." the girl ended in a whisper, sitting on the edge of her bed, knees drawn up, one arm cradling her head, the other hanging, holding what appeared to be a handwritten love note.

"...I'm not sure what we can do for you then, Lady Char. Perhaps I could arrange--"

"Never mind, Shalux, but thank you. I'll figure out what to do with it on my own. One day, he'll get the note," the girl said, a hint of smile creeping into her hidden face, perceivable through her voice.

"Very well."

The Lucemon walked away a distance, before climbing a ladder onto a higher platform..

"Shalux! What did she say?"

"You hunger for gossip more than you should, Flareth."

An excited Paildramon gestured for Lucemon to come closer, whispering and leaning in. "No man, it's not like that! You know I am sworn to protect milady too, so just chalk this up to your honor thing, and give me the digi-info."

Sighing, Lucemon hung his head, and started to whisper... and after a few moments...

"You SERIOUS? It's really like that? But you know.. with recent things going on here in CITY, no nevermind, the whole Digital World..."

"I know, I know. But she feels that way about him regardless. You can be certain I'll do everything I can to keep her from going to see him alone, though." Lucemon said, with a sense of duty.

"Yeahyeah, well, you know I've got your back, Shalux. And speaking of feelings-" the Paildramon said, stretching out the word and making some sort of elaborate silly gesture.

"Don't remind me, Flareth. Sometimes I think I'm crazy."

"Crazy for me, right?" the dragon digimon called, reaching out.

Shalux simply sidestepped, allowing Flareth to nearly fall on his face--before leaping down from the platform, landing effortlessly. "I'm going to walk for a bit..."

"You are SO not romantic! Fine! See if I care! I don't! See!" the Paildramon yelled, stomping his feet rather loudly..

Nearing the exit, Shalux heard the voice of Phascomon. "Hey Shalux, quick question," he spoke, and when he had Lucemon's attention, he began, "Have you seen Raiden anywhere--------------------BEEP

* * *

"Damn it!" cried Koh of Light Fang, kicking his computer in frustration, "It does that WAY too much!" 

"Well, considering that we're um.. SPYING on Night Crow, AND the Chrono Data still isn't out of the network..." said Gatomon, his trusty house Digimon.

"It's not spying! I have to be sure that Lady Char really does have feelings for me! This surveillance video will confirm my suspicions!"

"But why do you need to do that, Koh? Like she said in the tape, she will deliver the note to you when she's ready.." Apollomon gently reminded, keeping Koh from smashing the computer to pieces.

"Yeah, but..."

"How can you be sure that she was talking about you, anyway?" Gatomon raised a voice of doubt.

"Can't you just TELL, Gatomon?" Koh said frantically, pushing buttons in rapid succession on the keyboard.

"It is pretty obvious," spoke Apollomon, aiding Koh in the computer repair.

"There, I think I got it..."

* * *

"Raiden! There you are, at last!" Phascomon exclaimed as he waved his arms in his chair. 

A tall, wiry Karatenmon stepped through the digi-gate.. looking bleak as usual. "Something you need?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you about Tempest. You're the last one to have seen him."

"That one does what HE wants. You know how he is. Especially around Shalux," Karatenmon rolled his eyes, "with both a Lucemon and a BlackWarGreymon, Lady Char is well protected--and there's never a day without drama. They have enough issues to drown CITY."

"I wouldn't say that like it's a bad thing... it keeps the place interesting! Speaking of interesting..."

"Don't tell me you've been conversing with Flareth again," Karatenmon said, preparing to leave.

"Perhaps... but I found out who Lady Char has such a huge crush on.. it's--"

"Don't want to know, Phascomon! Not interested."

"Well, fine!" Phascomon huffed, watching Karatenmon climb to another platform.

"Hey, Phascomon," spoke Char, walking up to her house Digimon pleasantly.

"Milady! Glad to see you in a better mood!"

"I'm going out for a while," she said, stretching.

"Hold on a moment, Raiden and Flareth are here! I'll summon--"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm not going outside CITY."

"..but.. you know how Shalux will get.."

"I'll get back before him, I'm sure. Thanks, Phascomon!" Char quickly stated, then stepped on the gate, disappearing in a blink.

"Oh no... I hope sh--------------------BEEP

* * *

"Did it break again, Koh?" 

"No, I programmed it to cut off when Char leaves..."

"Still, watching her Digimon has given us a lot of information," Apollomon sat down on a chair, and Koh spun around in his swiveling chair to face him.

"She's obviously in love with me..." Koh said dreamily.. "I wonder where she was going in CITY?"

"Considering we can't go to Darkmoon City, no idea. But hey--Char has some cool Digimon, doesn't she?"

"I guess, but not as cool as you. And that wasn't all of them, we didn't see her only Mega."

"BlackWarGreymon... I hear he's not a loyal Digimon to any tamer."

"Hey! That's not true! They just don't get along with many people!" Gatomon cut in loudly, "but all Digimon are loyal to the right tamer!"

"You're right... but a Mega digimon is important to a team. It's like their leader."

"The leader of Char's team is Lucemon, Koh. If you were paying attention," Gatomon said, eyes sparkling.. "Ah.. Lucemon..."

"Gatomon, tell me--are you harboring secretive feelings for Lucemon?" Apollomon Gossip Mode said quietly, leaning in...

Koh tuned them out here, figuring he'd start paying attention when the program started again.. though he did catch the words "damned", "lucky", and "Paildramon".

* * *

Lady Char re-entered the Digi-gate to her home, to see a BlackWarGreymon before her.

"Tempest! Good to see you, I haven't seen you at all today!"

"I just recently arrived, milady."

"Things are well?"

"As well as they may be, for you are safe and in good health."

"You don't need to be SO formal, Tempest! You sound like Shalux!" Char said, giggling. "You guys look up to me a LOT more than is needed.. considering I'm shorter than all of you. Well, except Phascomon."

"Hey!"

Char walked past her Digimon, over to her room section of the Digi-home. "I'm thinking about going on an adventure sometime soon," she said, dropping into a chair.

"Awesome! I'm with you!" Flareth said, jumping up from a lower platform. "It's been WAY too long since we got out! Quests are coming to a crawl... all the treasure we could find's been hunted! And not for nothing, but those Chaos Areas really creep me out... So where to? Someplace nice right?"

"I'm going by myself, Flareth."

"WHAT? No way! I mean, I don't mind you going out in CITY without us, but there's no chance in the Shadow Abyss we're letting you adventure without us! I mean, remember all our OTHER adventures? Digimon popping up? Claw, hiss, ROAR??"

"I know, but I'll be safe. I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"I hate to step in--but Flareth is right, for once in his lifetime. That is incredibly dangerous. You are one of the greatest Silver Tamers of the time, Lady Char--but you are NOT invincible, and unless you're not really a human, completely vulnerable," Raiden added sternly.

"No, 100 human.. but this is really important.. it's about.. him. I know Flareth has been spreading the 'digi-info'."

"Hey, you heard that??"

"..you were practically right next to me."

"Oh.. whoops.." said the Paildramon, scratching the back of his head and fading into the background..

"Well then, if this is personal, and emotional, we shouldn't get in the way of it.. but is this person capable of protecting you?"

"He most certainly is! He's the strongest in all of--------------------BEEP

* * *

"Oh not again!" Apollomon started to peck at the keys.

"You're putting a serious strain on Light Fang's systems doing this Koh... It's only so long before Chief Glare tracks this to you, not to mention all the digi-malware we keep getting--coated in Chrono Data! You could bring CITY down agai--"

"Did you HEAR that, Gatomon?"

"What? She's going on an adventure to see the guy she likes. And?"

"She's coming to Sunshine City! To see me! The strongest in Light Fang!"

"Isn't Chief Glare the strongest in Light Fang?" Apollomon chimed in, sparks flying out of the keyboard underneath his fingers.

"Are you on my side or what?"

"Sorry! I hope you two have a happy life!"

"We will... I have to get this place cleaned up! I'll have to move those dirty clothes and wash those other dirty clothes and buy some food for the house for once and--"

"One little problem, Koh.." Gatomon said, voice full of irritation.

"What?" Koh said, stopping mid-fantasy.

"No one from Night Crow can get into Sunshine City! NO ONE. Chrono Data? CITY's systems down? Evil entity at work? Forgotten already?"

"Well..."

"Hey, I got it back on!"

"Good job, Apollomon! Now Gatomon, shhhhh..."

* * *

Char typed away at her laptop, while the other Digimon, who were all currently present, stood by Phascomon, discussing the situation.

"Letting her go alone is willing placing her life in danger!" Shalux shouted above the others.

"But come on! She was right about his strength. She'll be in good hands!" Flareth smiled and nudged Shalux.

"It's still dangerous."

"Why not let her do what she wants? It's her life."

"You do NOT understand what it means to protect one's master, Tempest!"

"How dare you question my loyalty? Just because I don't sit at her feet like a little Dogmon, whining and crying! You're pathetic! Not ever worthy of leading us!" the BlackWarGreymon roared, extending dragon claws toward Lucemon.

"Enough of this!" Raiden stepped between them, placing himself in the crossfire. "You both have valid points! We should be worried about milady's safety above all--but if we can assure she will be safe, then we should allow her to do as she wishes!"

"I'm gonna go with that, sounds sensible." Flareth piped up, nodding his head. "Love leads us down strange paths, you know..."

"But can we even trust him? I mean, he's not exactly an ally of ours..." Shalux said, hanging his head, no longer glaring at Tempest.

"Lady Char places full trust in him. That's good enough for me, I don't question her alliances," Raiden said, black wings folding back as he moved from the center.

"You guys, are you done arguing? I'm ready to go--please don't tear up the house while I'm gone."

"We won't but promise us you will notify us of ANY trouble, Lady Char, we will be at your side in a heartbeat." Shalux spoke with dutiful authority.

"Yeah, and bring lots of those GateDisks!"

"Stay alert. It's not a friendly place for tamers, though I trust you." Raiden said calmly.

"Don't have too much 'fun' milady... I hear he can get a little vicious.."

"Tempest! Do not make such remarks! I'm sure this is going to be a pure, innocent, romantic meeting--"

"Speaking of those, you know, we haven't had one in a while..." Flareth said, tugging on Shalux's arm...

"Shut up before I hurt you!" Shalux said, unholy light gleaming in his eyes.

"You know, I kinda like it when you're rough on me--OW HEY, watch where you're dragging me! Hey, wait, just jump the ladder! Don't drag me up--OW OW OW OW OW OW ow ow.. Ooh, finally! Do you know how long I've been wai--OW!"

"...well, they'll be gone a while. What now?"

"Hey I got it!" cried Phascomon, pointing happily at the computer screen.

"What's going on?"

"Lady Char's Digital Diary! All 378,247 pages of it! Let's read, shall we?"

"I do NOT like snooping in others' business!"

"Oh come on, Raiden, it will be fun... we'll just read the recent stuff.. Like this! Page 378,246...

Dear Digital Diary, I had this amazing dream last night, all about him. It was so wonderful, I didn't ever want it to end.. I was in his home, which was so tastefully decorated, considering his status, and he had made me such a fabulous dinner.. It was so romantic, I swore everything was sparkling! The dream then took a decidedly... lustful tone--I wouldn't dare tell anyone else about it.. though I can't help but hope such an encounter does manage to take place.. After our dinner, he escorted me (he was such a gentleman hehe ) to his bedroom and...

"WHOA! Please, no more! I don't have any problems with it, but really--"

"Keep reading! Keep reading!" cheered Tempest, enjoying the agony on Raiden's face.

"..yeah! keep read--OW!" came a voice from upstairs, with an accompanying, house-trembling thump sound, and following argument.. "Would you just keep still?" "That's no fun!" "Why are you listening to them anyway?" "Because I NEED to KNOW--HEY watch the claws!" "MY CLAWS? What about yours? That's going to scar!" "Scars look good on you!"

"For Raiden's sake, I'll just skip to the last page..." said Phascomon, beginning again, "Dear Digital Diary, I've finally gotten the nerve together to go tell him how I feel. I can't go with my digimon, though, because they're all crazy. I wouldn't want him to think poorly of me--"

"What? I'm not crazy!" Tempest roared, while Raiden only laughed, "..she's so right..!"

"Hey everyone! I'm trying to read!" yelled Phascomon, louder than everyone else--silencing them instantly. Even Lucemon and Paildramon's house shaking... activities ceased for a moment. Phascomon cleared his throat. "I wouldn't want him to think poorly of me on our first date... so I'm going alone. When I went into CITY the other day, I talked to Devimon from Dark Center, he knows him pretty well, and we arranged another meeting. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on him, I knew it was love! I'll have to thank Devimon again for getting us acquainted. He's going to meet me at the Thriller Ruins gate--and right then, I'll hand him my note. I hope he says yes! I hope he'll go out with me... my love.. VenomMyotismon.."

Raiden just keep laughing.. "I wonder what she sees in him?"

Phascomon's eyes began to gush.. "Aww... so cute.."

Tempest just looked annoyed.. "I'm not crazy..."

Lucemon Messy Hair Mode stepped down from the higher platform, putting one of his gloves back on.. "Love is blind.. and deaf.. and stupid.. and.."

Paildramon Giddy Mode fell off the platform onto Shalux.. gripping him tightly and speaking in a light, floaty voice.. "..and wonderful!"

--------------------BEEP

* * *

"Koh? Koh? Are you all right Koh?" Apollomon shook his tamer roughly, but there was no response, just wide eyes and a gaping jaw. "Please! Speak to me Koh! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you! You know.. I've always held you very dear, Koh.. Oh Koh, say something!" 

Gatomon smiled and stared into the computer screen... "Too bad he's taken. Lucemon is so hot."

END


End file.
